The Last Horcruxes Four
by ladylily101
Summary: Oneshot. An epic poem describing what happens in the last Harry Potter book! Major DH spoilers.


**AN: This was an assignment for school! Yay! (And the second half is more rushed because I was getting tired and I wanted to finish it.)  
**

The Last Horcruxes Four

A locket from the snake king,

Slytherin was his name;

A cup from that old Hufflepuff

Who liked them all the same;

The giant snake Nagini,

Who was You-Know-Who's core;

And something from smart Ravenclaw:

The last Horcruxes four.

Seven Potters flew through

A chilly summer night.

Jinxes going everywhere,

The whole sky was alight.

When Mundungus disappeared

Mad-Eye was struck down.

A flash of green and Hedwig's dead;

George's the holey-est boy in town.

The will of Albus Dumbledore

Gave them all a prize.

Deluminator, snitch, and book,

For what, none can devise.

A white and golden wedding

With the Lovegoods decked in yellow,

Victor Krum and Elphias Doge,

And the sign of the Deathly Hallows.

Kingsley's lynx Patronus,

Showed up at the gate.

"The Ministry has fallen!

Depart while you're still safe!"

Three apparated quickly

To Tottenham Court Road.

Extension Charm's their savior,

Lavender bag is carrying loads.

Death Eaters in a coffee shop,

The place is quickly destroyed.

Then they're off to Grimmauld Place;

Mrs. Black is quite annoyed.

By remembering a locket

Kreacher tells a tale.

Mundungus Fletcher stole it,

Now a house elf's on his trail.

When that Fletcher thief was found,

He no longer had the locket.

"A ministry personnel," he said,

Came and bloody took it!

A toadish woman, all in pink.

Rather short and fat."

Harry's hand began to prickle;

It was Umbridge – and her cats.

A plan unfolds to infiltrate

The Ministry's defenses.

Polyjuice Potion and the cloak,

But mostly their common senses.

The plan goes well until they all

Enter the golden lift.

One's fixing rain, another's still searching,

One has a courtroom shift.

The one who's up on the top floor

Finds old Mad-Eye's eye.

But after searching, no locket is found,

So down to the courtrooms he flies.

A cold creeps down the back of his neck;

Dementors are guarding the door.

The boy sneaks in, under his cloak

And sees what they're searching for.

With Umbridge knocked out it's simple

Enough to duplicate the Horcrux.

Helping the muggleborns escape;

Runcorn's opinions are in flux.

When they apparate away

Yaxley grabs one's arm.

Grimmauld Place is no longer safe,

And a shoulder splinching does harm.

The Horcrux searchers now debate

Which places to search some more.

Voldemort's searching for something too,

But for what they are not sure.

The orphanage and Hogwarts are

The only likely spots.

But Borgin and Burkes and Albania

Could also be where to stop.

Whenever they pass the locket around

The red-haired boy gets grumpy.

There are protective spells all 'round

But they hear someone and get jumpy.

Using some Extendable Ears

They hear a marvelous tale.

The sword of Gryffindor is a fake!

But the red-haired boy goes pale.

"The Weasleys don't need more injured kids?

What on earth does that mean?"

A fight ensues, and one of them

Forces a shield charm between.

Then the red-haired boy stalks off

And apparates into the night.

"Come back! Come back!" one of them calls,

But the boy has taken flight.

The other two decide to take a

Visit to Godric's Hollow.

They look for graves and on one they see

The sign of the Deathly Hallows.

As they're walking down the lane they see

The house where the killing curse struck.

A sign explains what happened there,

And magical grafitti reads "Good luck!"

Bathilda Bagshot finds them there,

and brings them into her house.

One of them is told to come upstairs

Though Bathilda's as quiet as a mouse.

Once upstairs, the boy pesters her

For something that could help them.

But the old woman turns into a snake

And a wand gets broken in the mayhem.

They barely apparate in time;

Just before Voldemort prevails.

When they're safe they try to fix

The wand – to no avail.

"The Life and Lies of Dumbledore,"

Was found by the girl downstairs.

They read it and the boy gets mad:

Why couldn't Dumbledore have shared?

Grindelwald, "the greater good,"

His sister Ariana,

Aberforth and the punch in the nose,

Albus' dead mother Kendra.

The boy stalks off into the night,

Angry at his mentor.

He sees a doe patronus and

Follows it to the forest center.

A glint of red inside a pool,

The sword's been found at last!

The boy dives in and almost drowns

'Till strong arms pull him back.

The locket's placed upon a rock.

The other boy hisses _"Open."_

The Horcrux's stabbed - now that it's dead

It's no longer a problem.

The locket from the snake king

Is now out of the game.

A cup from that old Hufflepuff

Who liked them all the same;

A monstrous, green, and evil snake

Whose name was Nagini;

And something from smart Ravenclaw:

The last Horcruxes three.

"There's someone here," one boy says,

The girl looks up, confused.

She sees the red-haired boy and she

Starts to make him bruised.

But he tells the tale of how he got back,

The Deluminator did it.

"The light, it went inside of me,"

The red-haired boy admits.

Now they know that the name's been jinxed;

They can only say You-Know-Who.

The Lovegood house is their next destination

So over the hills they flew.

The Tale of the Three Brothers is told,

It's the tale of the Hallows three.

The Quibbler's now on the other side

"Undesirable #1's" the new decree.

Voldemort's taboo, but they said the name

So now the Snatchers have them.

They're taken to the Malfoy Manor

But the Dark Lord is not to be summoned.

Dobby comes to help the escape;

They're all off to Shell Cottage.

Dobby dies from a stab through the back,

But the rest of them are bandaged.

Talking to Griphook and Ollivander

Clears up many things.

They make a plan to break into Gringotts

To unlock a vault of kings.

They must break into the Lestrange's vault

To get Hufflepuff's cup.

With Polyjuice Potion and the cloak

They get all dressed up.

A dragon guards the entrance to

The vault they wish to enter.

But in they go, without a fuss

Though there are spells upon the treasure.

The cup is grabbed, and they escape

By releasing the old pale dragon.

Apparating to Hogsmeade, a wail goes off

But they get away with the golden flagon.

Talking with Aberforth, the owner

Of Hog's Head, raises questions.

Then a passageway appears and

Neville comes through; with anticipation.

Searching for the diadem

Leads them to a ghost,

Who tells the story of her death

And the boy who got her to boast.

In the Room of Requirement,

The diadem is hidden.

And when the others come running back,

The cup's been overridden.

Fiendfyre causes the death of Crabbe,

And also of the Horcrux.

Percy makes a joke and then

Fred goes down before us.

The locket from the snake king

Is now out of the game;

The diadem of Ravenclaw

Was quickly set aflame;

The cup from that old Hufflepuff

Can no longer be shown.

And the giant snake Nagini is

The final Horcrux known.

The fighting finally ceases with the

Proposal that they surrender.

And Neville's told to kill the snake

Before our hero goes to his contender.

Supposedly the boy just died,

But really he's awake.

Now there is just one Horcrux left

Before You-Know-Who will break.

Snape is dead, and Fred is too,

A lot of the people they've loved.

And now the Chosen One's gone too,

Everyone is shocked.

Everything seems to happen at once

A bodybind curse, a hat.

Gryffidor's sword pulled out by Neville

And Nagini's dead – just like that.

A locket from the snake king,

Slytherin was his name;

A cup from that old Hufflepuff

Who liked them all the same;

The giant snake Nagini,

Who was You-Know-Who's core;

And something from smart Ravenclaw:

These Horcruxes are no more.

Voldemort is the only part left

And a duel ensues.

Our hero versus He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

With the wand that was overused.

The Elder Wand isn't Voldemort's

It's actually the boy's.

And so, like that, the fight is won

And our tale comes to a close.

A diary, a ring, a cup,

A locket, snake, and diadem.

These were the first Horcruxes,

But a human also joined them.

Now that they've all been destroyed

The Dark Lord's finally dead.

So now since this is over

Hurry up and review it.

(Original line: _Go read something else instead._)

**AN: Review Please!**


End file.
